( ChanBaek , HunBaek ) - M I N E !
by mrschoi18
Summary: Title : M I N E ! Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (exo) Byun Baekhyun (exo) Oh Sehun (exo) Summary : Berawal dari sebuah kebersamaan sekelompok lelaki muda untuk menggapai sebuah kesuksesan di dunia entertainment. Kebersamaan tersebutlah yang juga berhasil membuat kisah romansa terlarang ini bermula.


( Baekhyun POV )

Aku merasa terganggu dengan seberkas cahaya yang jatuh diatas pelupuk mataku. Perlahan aku tolehkan kepalaku kearah datangnya cahaya seraya perlahan membuka mata.

" Engh~ . " lenguhku.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok

" Baekhii sayang. Ayo bangun, ingat hari ini ada jadwal pertamamu sebagai traine SM kan. Baekhi sayang. " seru mamih dibalik pintu seraya terus mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok

" Iya mih, Baekhi sudah bangun mih. " jawabku seraya meregangkan seluruh ototku yang aku bawa tidur semalaman.

Seperti biasa, kegiatan pagi aku mulai dengan mengecek notif masuk pada ponselku. Aku tersenyum lebar ketika baru membuka lockscreen ponselku. Terpampang jelas foto gedung SMEnt sebagai background ponselku.

" Akhirnya aku bisa juga menjadi trainee dari agency besar ini. Arghhh, akhirnya mimpi Baekhi tercapai. " senangku seraya bergulingan diatas tempat tidur.

" Baekhi sayang . Sudah jam berapa ini kenapa belum keluar juga dari kamarmu hah? " teriak mamih dari luar kamarku.

" Iya mih iya. " jawabku senang lalu turun dari atas tempat tidur seraya berjalan memutar - mutar layaknya anak gadis yang lagi bahagia karena diajak kencan oleh pria idamannya.

Bayangkan bagaimana tidak bahagia seperti ini. Cita - citaku selama ini sudah ada didepan mata. Aku ingin sekali bisa terjun didunia entertainment. Aku ingin sekali bisa menunjukkan kepada semua orang bakat vocal yang aku miliki. Memang selama ini aku sudah menunjukkannya sebagai vocalis group band sekolahku, tetapi aku merasa itu sangatlah tidak cukup. Aku ingin sekali bisa bernyanyi didepan lebih banyak orang. Sampai suatu saat dihari keberuntunganku, aku diberi tawaran untuk bergabung menjadi traine dibawah didikan SMEnt. Siapa yang tidak tahu SMEnt, sebuah agency terbesar dari Korea. Untuk bermimpi menjadi trainee nya saja aku tidak sanggup karena hal itu tampak tidak mungkin. Namun, sesuatu ketidakmungkinan itu menjadi nyata sekarang. Hari ini perdana aku resmi menjadi trainee dari agency itu. Selain menjadi dapat mewujudkan mimpiku, aku juga dapat bertemu idolaku yaitu group girlband SNSD karena aku dan mereka sekarang dibawah agency yang sama. Wajar bukan aku bahagia seperti anak gadis yang hendak diajak kencan oleh pria idamannya, walaupun aku ini bukan anak gadis.

.. Location Gedung SM Entertainment ..

" Permisi noona, saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Lee Soo Man. " tanyaku sopan kepada receptionist .

" Apakah anda trainee baru? Tuan Lee sudah berpesan kepada saya. Silahkan ikuti saya keruangan latihan. " jawabnya seraya memanduku didepan.

" Baik noona. " seruku seraya mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku sangat merasa sedikit agak berlebihan sekarang. Tidak jarang aku merasa terkagum dengan poster - poster idol didikan SMEnt yang terpampang indah di dinding gedung ini. Yang paling penting aku berhasil menangkap poster idolaku SNSD. Rasanya ingin aku copot dari dinding itu dan membawanya pulang untuk aku tempelkan di dinding kamarku.

" Sudah sampai Byun Baekhyun. " serunya yang berhasil memecahkan lamunanku

" Panggil saya Baekhi saja noona. " pintaku seraya tersenyum lebar.

" Baiklah Baekhi, silahkan masuk. Akan saya bantu memulai pembicaraan dengan teman - teman trainee mu yang lainnya di dalam. " jawabnya seraya membuka pintu sebuah ruangan.

Dengan reflek, aku menundukkan kepalaku seraya melangkah perlahan. Aku sangat gugup sekarang.

" Permisi semuanya, ini saya datang bersama teman trainee kalian yang baru. Dia bernama Byun Baekhyun. " terdengar noona receptionist memperkenalkan diriku kepada yang lainnya diruangan ini.

Perlahan aku angkat kepalaku dan masih mencoba menormalkan degupan jantungku karena gugup. Aku melihat beberapa anak laki - laki terduduk melingkar dan yang aku tebak berusia sama denganku.

" Annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya berasal dari Bucheon. Saya kelahiran tahun 92. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Baekhi. Semoga bisa berteman dengan baik dan mohon bimbingannya. " seruku memperkenalkaan diri dan kemudian diikuti bungkukan tanda salam hormat dariku.

" Baebihh ~ ? " terdengar sepatah kata dari lelaki yang berbaju hitam dan bertopi hitam yang sedari tadi aku perhatikan hanya sibuk dengan memainkan kertas ditangannya.

" Baekhi yang benar Chan. " sambut lelaki disebelahnya yang memiliki mata belo layaknya burung hantu.

" Kamu baru mengenalnya tapi sudah ingin menggodanya Chan hhhaa. " goda lelaki lain yang duduk disebelah lelaki bermata belo tersebut.

" Hehehe. " jawabku spechless.

" Silahkan duduk dimana saja Baekhi. Biar kita lebih akrab dan aku akan mulai memandu untuk memperkenalkan satu persatu dari kami. " pinta lelaki yang tadi menggoda Chanyeol.

" Baiklah. " jawabku seraya memilih posisi duduk.

Aku memilih duduk disebelah lelaki yang tampaknya sangat dingin dan pendiam.

" Halo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. " kenalku seraya mengulurkan tangan guna memecahkan ke awkward an ini.

" Aku sudah tahu Baekhi. Perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun, kelahiran 94. Permintaan pertamaku, bisakah aku tidak perlu memanggilmu dengan hyung? " tanya baliknya yang ternyata diluar dugaanku seraya menyambut uluran tanganku.

" Oh iya, tidak apa terserahmu saja Sehun. Aku tidak menyangka begitu menyenangkan rasanya setelah mendengar suaramu hehehe. " jawabku kaget karena tidak menyangka dibalik wajahnya yang dingin dia memiliki keseruan tersendiri.

" Awas terpesona denganku. " serunya dengan sekali lirikan mematikan.

Aku langsung menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba mengontrol auraku. Aura yang aku maksud adalah aura uke ku. Iya, aku mengakui dan telah menyadarinya setelah berbincang dengan beberapa teman dekat perempuanku di sekolah. Aku memiliki suatu penyimpangan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku lebih tertarik melihat sesama jenis dibandingkan dengan yang berbeda jenis. Walaupun, yang berbeda jenis itu memiliki paras cantik dan badan yang indah. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa perasaan cintaku menyimpang.

" Kenapa kamu terdiam Baekhi? Apakah kamu gugup? Jangan terlalu ditampakkan, kita sama Baekhi. Aku tahu itu sejak pertama melihatmu tadi. Hanya kita berbeda posisi. " serunya memecahkan lamunanku seraya memegang sebentar tanganku.

" Maksudnya? " aku sangat bingung dengan perkataan sehun sekarang

Aku lihat dia tersenyum manis. Jika, saat ini aku tidak ingin menutupi identitas uke ku. Aku pasti sudah menjerit histeris layaknya anak gadis yang hendak meleleh melihat lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

" Nanti kita lanjut ya. Aku takut, sang leader Suho hyung sedari tadi melihat kearah kita. " serunya lembut.

" Sudah selasai Oh Sehun? Berhenti menggoda trainee baru kita. Tidak kamu tidak Chan sama saja. " teriak lelaki yang dimaksud bernama Suho oleh Sehun tadi.

" Apa - apaan kamu hyung. " teriak lelaki yang tadi berucap baebih yang disebut sebagai Chan oleh Suho.

" Owh, namanya Chan. Chan siapa ya? Tampan juga. " kagumku dalam hati.

" Mari kita mulai ya. Mari kita duduk melingkar sesuai urutan tahun kelahiran untuk mempermudah Baekhi mengenal kita. " perintah sosok lelaki bernama Suho tersebut.

Aku melihat mereka mulai berdiri dan kembali duduk sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh Suho hyung.

" Xiumin, 90 "

" Suho, 91. Untuk sementara aku ditunjuk untuk menjadi leader disini. Kalau Xiumin hyung ditunjuk sebagai leader untuk sub group kita di China. " jelas pria bernama Suho yang ternyata leader kami.

" Chen, 92 "

" Chanyeol, 92. Tahun kelahiran kita sama bukan. Kalau tidak salah rumahmu daerah Bucheon bukan? Aku harap kita bisa menjadi sahabat karib. Aku perhatikan dirimu bisa diajak menjadi biang rusuh disini hhhaa. " tawa lelaki yang dari tadi menjadi perhatianku karena ucapan baebih nya.

" Huuuu. " sorak teman - teman lainnya.

" Sudah - sudah, kenapa kamu malah menggodanya Chan. Lanjut perkenalannya. Langsung saja nama dan tahun kelahiran tidak pakai modus. " tegas Suho hyung.

Dengan reflek aku tertawa kecil dan aku yakin mataku pasti jadi tampak segaris karena ulahku.

" Cantik. " seru pelan Sehun yang berhasil membuatku merasakan kencangnya aliran darahku.

" Kyungsoo, 93. "

" Jongin nama asliku tapi aku sudah diberi nama panggung menjadi Kai, 94. "

" Owh ia aku sampai lupa. Nama asli ku Minseok. Tapi nama panggungku Xiumin. Terserah senyaman Baekhi saja mau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa. " jelas Xiumin hyung.

" Kalau yang mengaku namanya Suho itu Baek. Nama aslinya Jun Myeon. Kalau yang mengaku - ngaku Chen nama aslinya JongDae. Selain itu kita juga memiliki 4 lagi di China. Ada Luhan, Lay, Kris dan Tao. " seru Sehun memberi tahu.

" Ya Oh Sehun, aku baru saja mau memberitahunya itu. Bukannya memperkenalkan dirimu malah memperkalkan diriku. " kesal Suho yang membuat ruangan ini pecah dengan gelak tawa.

" Aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi kepadanya. Karena dia sudah mengenalku. " jawab Sehun dingin.

" Ya Oh Sehun. Kamu salah makan apa? Apa kamu menyukainya? Astagah, sadarlah Baek itu pria. Tapi aku akui Baek memang cantik. Ashh, apa aku mulai belok hhhaa. " celoteh lelaki yang kulitnya agak lebih coklat yang kalau tidak salah bernama Jongin.

Aku melirik Sehun, entah kenapa aku takut dia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Jongin. Karena jujur di sekolah tidak jarang aku dapat perkataan seperti itu jika tidak sadar menatap intens lelaki yang dapat membuatku tertarik.

" Kamu tidak apa - apa ? " reflekku seraya mengelus tangannya.

" Astagah, apa yang telah aku lakukan. Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu. Apa secara tidak langsung aku juga ikut memojokkan Sehun dan menganggapnya sama sepertiku. " runtukku dalam hati.

" Tidak apa. Biarlah, Jongin ada benarnya. " seru Sehun seraya menoel pipiku.

" Mwo ? " heranku.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan dengan seiringnya pintu terbuka, aku melihat sosok receptionist yang mengantarku tadi pagi.

" Apa akan ada trainee baru lagi. " ceplosku.

" Setauku tidak Baek. Kamu yang terakhir. Tapi kenapa dia yang datang bukan pelatih? " jawab sosok yang telah mengagetkanku. Bukan sosok Sehun, melainkan lelaki yang tidak salah bernama Chen atau JongDae.

" Eh. " kagetku

" Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman akrab ya. Pantas saja Sehun terus menempel denganmu. Kalau dari dekat, kecantikanmu bertambah. Astagah, aku mulai belok hhaa. " canda Chen seraya merangkul. Perlakuanya dan perkataannya berhasil membuatku merona sekejap.

" Apa mereka tahu aku menyimpang. Apa mereka juga menyimpang, tapi siapa saja? Atau aku akan dianggap aneh kemudian dikucilkan. " takutku dalam hati.

" Jangan dipikirkan Baek. Chen memang suka lelucon. Kamu tidak sendirian itu yang perlu kamu ingat. " seru Sehun yang menenangkanku.

" Permisi semuanya. Hari ini mohon maaf, pelatih vocal kalian berhalangan hadir karena dia sakit dan baru saja memberi kabar kepadaku. Kalian bisa langsung pulang untuk mempersiapkan diri besok berlatih dance. Aku permisi keluar dahulu. " info dari noona receptionist , kemudian pergi kembali keluar ruangan.

" Baik terima kasih noona. " jawab kami kompak.

" Baiklah kalian hati - hati dijalan. Sampai berjumpa besok. Manfaatkan waktu untuk beristirahat karena waktu debut kita akan segera datang. Dan Baekhi, aku minta ID LINE mu, akan aku masukkan ke group trainee kita untuk mempererat ke-solid an team kita. " celoteh Suho Hyung.

Kemudian aku berjalan mendekat kearah Suho Hyung, " Baekhi92 , ID ku hyung. "

" Done, kajja Baekh. Mari kita pulang. " seru Sehun seraya menggenggam tanganku.

" Ya Oh Sehun, hari ini kamu banyak berbicara dan membuatku kesal ya. " seru Suho Hyung seraya memukul pelan kepala Sehun.

Plak ~

" Sakit hyung. " seru Sehun seraya mengelus - elus kepalanya.

" Lagian dari tadi kamu tidak berhenti menggoda Baek. Kemaren - kemaren diam seribu bahasa dipojokan. Sekarang sekalinya berisik membuat kepalaku nyut - nyut an. " gemas Suho Hyung.

Mataku beralih menatap Sehun yang masih mengelus kepalanya, " Gwenchana? " tanyaku.

" I am fine, thank you. And you ? " bukan itu bukan Sehun yang bergaya dengan bahasa Inggris nya, melainkan Chanyeol yang menghampiri aku , Sehun dan Suho hyung.

" Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi deg deg an seperti ini. " ujarku dalam hati.

" Sudah - sudah, ini lagi Chan gaya sekali berbahasa Inggris. Aku tau kamu trainee sebagai rapper disini tapi tidak harus sombong dengan bahasa Inggris mu. " timpal Jongin.

Dan tanpa aku sadari ternyata bukan Chanyeol saja yang menghampiri kami. Melainkan seluruh anggota trainee sudah mengelilingi kami.

" Ini kenapa jadi mengkerubungiku seperti ini? Sudah Baek, nama group LINE nya MM. Sementara namanya MM, sampai Soo Man nim menetapkan apa nama group kita ketika debut. " jawab Suho.

" Baek rumahmu di Bucheon kan? Kamu pulang naik apa? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Iya Chan. Aku pulang naik Subway . " jawabku.

" Mau pulang bersama? Kebetulan rumahku searah dengan rumahmu. " tanya Chan.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun sudah menjawab nya. Tepatnya membatalkan acara pulangku dan lelaki yang sedari tadi membuat ku sedikit tertarik.

" Tidak, dia ingin aku ajak pergi ke kedai Ice Cream dahulu. " tangkas Sehun.

" Mwo? " kagetku.

" Suho hyung. Sehun ingin mengajak kita makan Ice Cream. " teriak Jongin yang ternyata menguping pembicaraan kami.

" Tidak, apa - apaan kamu KimJongTem. Aku hanya mengajak Baekhi. " serunya seraya menjulurkan lidah mengejeknya ke Jongin.

" Ya, berhenti memanggilku KimJongTem. Dasar albino. " balasnya.

" Hahaha, ayok berantem - berantem hhhaa. " seru Chanyeol sengaja membuat riyuh suasana.

" Mending, kita pulang saja Baekhi. Aku Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu. " seru seseorang yang tiba - tiba menghampiriku.

" Tunggu aku ikut Kyung. Hallo Baekhi! Aku Xiumin. Kajja kita pulang, nanti kita mampir ke swalayan dulu. Aku akan membelikan kalian berdua Ice Cream. " seru Xiumin hyung.

" Tunggu!! Aku saja yang mengtraktir kalian. Sekalian kita berkenalan lebih dekat dengan Baekhi. " pinta Suho hyung seraya berlari kearah kami dengan Chen.

" Lanjutkan saja perkelahian kalian ya Chan, Sehun dan Jongin. Kami ingin pergi ditraktir Ice Cream oleh leader tercinta. Byeeeee, annyeong. " ledek Chen seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah ketiga orang yang lagi sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri.

" Kajja. " ajak Suho hyung.

Aku, Kyung, Umin hyung, Chen dan Suho hyung pun melangkahkan kaki kami keluar ruangan latihan.

" Tunggu kami ikut. " teriak tiga orang yang tadi masih sibuk dengan berantem mulutnya dipojokan sana.

" Pusing aku kalau sudah tiga orang itu berkumpul seperti itu. Hindari saja mereka Baek, atau tidak kamu akan merasakan pusing berkepanjangan. " seru Suho hyung.

Eng Ing Eng

TBC

Taraa~, 2020 words untuk part pertama " MINE !!! "

Btw, apakah ada yang bertanya ini pairingnya sebenarnya siapa? Kok kayaknya lebih nge feel Sehun sama Baek ?

Kalau ga ada yang bertanya, ya ga jadilah kasih taunya .

* Ketawa ala Iching *

Masih belum bosan untuk woro - woro seperti biasa, cerita ini masih dalam masa percobaan. Jika aku nilai respon nya kurang dipart awal. Dengan cepat aku ratakan juga. Tapi jangan ya, syedih aku tuh kakak kalau meratakan cerita begitu, merasa gagal banget aku tuh.

* Malah curhat egen . *

Pinginnya aku sederhana kok, cuma lihat notif ada yang vote sama comment fanfiction aku tuh udah bahagia banget loh hhoo

* Sekali lagi ini adalah kode keras supaya readers bersedia VMENT *

Yasudah jadi banyak cuap cuap nya. Ini part satu nya mari ditangkap. Semoga fanfiction ini mengasikkan buat semuanya. Sampai jumpa Sabtu atau Minggu depan untuk part kedua ya.

See you soon.

X.O.X.O


End file.
